Wireless technologies employing frequency hopping are becoming more pervasive in industry and government environments. One popular technology employing frequency hopping is BLUETOOTH®, which may be found on a wide variety of mobile devices or other wireless devices, such as personal digital assistants, smart phones, cell phones, micro PCs, laptops, printers, personal music players, digital cameras, video recorders, etc. Such BLUETOOTH® devices may be configured to operate as either discoverable or undiscoverable. When a device is configured to work in discoverable mode, the device is detectable by other BLUETOOTH® devices within communications range. When a device is configured in undiscoverable mode, the device may communicate with other BLUETOOTH® devices but will not be detectable by standard BLUETOOTH® communications adapters. Such a configuration may allow BLUETOOTH® communications to occur in areas not necessarily desired by an organization.
Conventional monitoring devices may be employed to monitor these wireless communications in order to discover security breaches or malicious communications. Conventional monitoring systems are configured to capture the wireless communications from and between wireless devices by communicating with the master device or the slave device to obtain clock synchronization as well as the frequency hopping sequence. Such communication between the monitoring device and the master or slave device is conventionally referred to as “handshaking.” In order to carry out such handshaking communications with a master or slave device, it is typically required that the devices be discoverable. Therefore, conventional monitoring devices are unable to monitor wireless communications including one or more devices configured in undiscoverable mode, since the conventional monitoring device is unable to monitor without syncing to the clock and the frequency hopping sequence.